Scientific and Administrative Core A The Scientific and Administrative Core will be the central organizing force for this research SCOR. It will provide scientific and administrative support to conduct translational and interdisciplinary studies to address the following three scientific goals: (1) to examine sex differences in the neural and psychobiological effects of prenatal cocaine exposure (PCE) on stress-related factors increasing risk of developing drug abuse;(2) to evaluate the effects of sex-specific factors in the association between stress, drug seeking and vulnerability to cocaine relapse;and (3) to build scientific collaborations through consultation and research support so as to increase the study of sex-specific effects on stress and drug abuse among investigators locally, regionally and nationally. It will provide Core resources and support to basic science and clinical studies conducted in animals and in humans across the lifespan. The aims of this Core will be the following: (1) To provide scientific planning, integration, synthesis and oversight of Center goals by the Principal Investigator, Co- Director and the Executive Committee, with consultation from the Scientific Advisory Board;(2) To provide fiscal and administrative oversight to the SCOR, its component and affiliated projects;(3) To provide scientific consultation and support to SCOR research collaborations with junior and senior investigators at Yale and at other research institutions to examine sex-specific hypotheses pertaining to stress and SUDs in the proposed specific aims of their respective research;(4) To coordinate human subject recruitment across SCOR projects by facilitating recruitment of subjects, especially women and minorities, to achieve the goals of the Center and its component and affiliated projects;(5) To assist component and affiliated projects through coordinated data collection, data management and statistical analysis approaches and in core laboratory resources for processing sex and stress hormones;(6) To maximize the yield across individual studies by utilizing a core battery of methods and assessments and coordinating the training of assessments and methods centrally;and (7) To facilitate inter-SCOR collaborations on common stress mechanisms in order to study similarities and differences in biological and social factors affecting stress-related disorders in women's health.